


The First Year

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: I was asked by @awesomeeyeroll to write a ficlet that had two things -Jamie and Claire meeting for the first time and fluff. It seems I’ve started a new series because of that prompt!





	The First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwesomeEyeroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEyeroll/gifts).



Claire Beauchamp had learned a lot of things since arriving in Scotland. One was that she did most assuredly not want to go to boarding school there. As beautiful as the Kilgraston’s Perthshire campus was and how amazing their STEM academics were she was most unhappy with her current predicament. In all her twelve years she was sure this was the worst thing to happen to her, without a doubt. Also, she had come to the conclusion that uniforms were ridiculous, especially skirts.

She had just barely made it through the first day of classes and was on her way to the school canteen when she collided with a red haired boy twice her size. The shocked pair went flying through the air only to plummet with an unceremonious thud on the floor. He offered his hand to help her up only to have her knock it away.

“You Scottish brute! What is wrong with you?” she demanded as she stood. “Pay more attention to what is going on around you in the future!”

“As you wish, _mo nighean donn_ " he replied with a bow, then walked away.

Claire just stood there with her mouth agape for several minutes before she remembered where she recalled her earlier destination. Her backside hurt but the growling in her stomach was urging her ignore the pain and feed herself. She hoped that a good meal would settle her brain as well as her body.

A few days later she saw him again from across the hockey field as she practiced. She had made the error of glancing away mid-swing causing her to misstep and trip over her own stick. Her mind began formulating a plan of future retribution the moment her body painfully hit the turf.

He raced over when he saw her fall and offered his hand again. “Let me help you up, lass!”

She didn’t argue this time despite her obvious anger. A sincere thank you was mumbled as he walked her over to the bench, the rest of her team clamouring as they crowded around her.

The coach called the infirmary to have the nurse check Claire over, disregarding the girl’s adamant protests that she would perfectly fine after some paracetamol. After a clean bill of health was given the boy in question was asked to walk her back to her dormitory to make sure she got there safely.

“I’ll let you because you’ve been asked,” she growled. “But I can’t promise the next time we meet there won’t be blood spilled….”

“Fraser. Jamie Fraser.” he stated simply.


End file.
